familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Monteith Keller I (1895-1986)
George Monteith Keller, Sr. (1895-1986) was a naval captain who served in World War I and World War II. He graduated from the United States Naval Academy in 1917. (b. February 5, 1895; Hartford, Hartford County, Connecticut - d. November 13, 1986; Warrenton, Fauquier County, Virginia, USA) Parents *Mary Monteith Smith (1860-1946) *George Keller (1842-1935), the architect Siblings *Hilda Montieth Keller (1888-1978) *Walter Smith Keller (1898-1981) United States Naval Academy United States Naval Academy; Lucky Bag Yearbook; Annapolis, Maryland; Class of 1917: "George Montieth Keller, Hartford, Connecticut " Shorty " Shorty is what they call " this tall Yankee. " What is in a name, anyway? From his head all the way down to his feet is a distance of at least six feet six inches, maybe more. The doors of ordinary houses were never built for him to enter, unless in echelon formation. Several times has he forgotten to duck and nearly carried away whole chandeliers from their fastenings. Aboard ship, life is one continual bending over. One moment ' s relaxation immediately results in violent contact with a deck beam or hatch with small damage to the hatch. Even sleep has its troubles. Academy beds were never built for him; the result is a foot or so of extra length protruding from the end, and exposed to the wintry blast, for blankets only cover about two-thirds of his length. Yet, in spite of these troubles, he thrives. Naturally savvy, he is seldom called upon to bone much, but stands well in his studies. He just can' t help being non-reg. Even plebe year he was known as " that ratey Mr. Keller, " and, since then, he has not exactly reformed. Second Class year, he made a famous cruise on the Reina with Eddie King as the only other passenger for several months. According to reports, they en- joyed unique privileges, having their own little wardroom mess, their own orderly, and, in inclement weather, a taxi to bring them up to recitations. Youngster year, he was quite a parlor snake, but lately he hasn ' t seemed to go around so much. Probably the social life was too much for him. We think that he will be back in the game soon again; he has such a casual and nonchalant manner about him; it would be a pity to waste such talents." Children *George Monteith Keller II (1921-1993) Obituary Chicago Tribune, November 18, 1986: "George M. Keller Sr. Private services have been held for George Montieth Keller Sr., 91, a retired naval captain who served in both world wars. Mr. Keller, of Warrenton, Va., died in a hospital there Thursday. A 1917 graduate of the U.S. Naval Academy, he commanded the destroyer USS Taylor during World War I. During World War II he served as an assistant to the secretary of the Navy. Between the two wars he served as an industrial relations executive with Pacific Telephone & Telegraph Co., Colgate Palmolive Co. and the Crane Co. in Chicago, where he was executive vice president of personnel. After World War II he ran the European Coal Organization in London. He is survived by his wife, Evelyn; a son, George Jr.; a daughter, Elizabeth Cullen; two stepdaughters, Sebrianne Hughes and Samantha Swann; nine grandchildren; and a great-grandson." Category:Non-SMW people articles